


The Bad Girl

by stonathantrash



Category: The Heterophobic Squad
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-08 13:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12865230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonathantrash/pseuds/stonathantrash
Summary: A fanfiction about The Heterophobic Squad (I haven't made it yet but I hope I will)





	1. Chapter 1

\- 6:30 pm, Monday -

I had been walking for way too long now. I had another fight with my best friend Sarah and I felt like I was slowly falling apart. We kept growing apart and there was nothing I could do to stop us. The only thing that was holding me together was this bad girl I kept seeing in school. I had heard about her, hushed whispers under the bleachers and people staring at her in the hallways. She was beautiful, wearing black with a look on her face that could kill, and always a cigarette finding her way onto her body. It could be between her lips, who I was dying to kiss or behind her ear, t be used later. She was beautiful, and I wanted to do nothing than get closer.

And I shouldn't have bumped into her right now, it was dark outside. Way too dark for me to be alone right now, but we were both going in opposite directions, us bumping together. I could feel our chests pressed together. My eyes widened for a split second before I fell to the ground.

Gio looked down at me before kneeling down besides me. "Are you okay? You should be more careful, don't want into any bad guys." She said with a soft laugh, blowing the smoke of her cigarette into my face. My eyes widened as I quickly got up, coughing softly. I thought I had gotten used to the smoke because of Sarah but obviously not. "Can you stop doing that?" I asked. "Stop doing what, Brooke? I thought you would like to be this close to me after all of the staring you've done." </p>

Gio got up, rolling her eyes at me. I didn't know how stuck up I sounded but only Gio her comment made me realize that I might sound a lot less cool than I hoped to. The second that I opened my mouth to say something though we were interrupted by a shorter boy stepping out of the car, taking Gio her hand as if he wanted to pull her back to the car.

"Can we leave? I know you want to get laid but I promised Andy we could Skype tonight." His voice sounded in love already, in love with the other. Gio rolled her eyes and slowly nodded before turning back to me, taking a pen out of her pocket and writing her number on my arm.

"Text me when you feel like having a little fun too." She said with a wink before walking over to her car.


	2. Chapter 2

\- 3:30 pm, Monday -

In our little town in Washington, I sit in Hawkins High in Mrs. Ash’s classroom, looking out the window at the mountains and the pine trees that were blanketed with snow. Winter had come quickly, though I didn’t mind it. It would mean Christmas were to come soon, and with all the friends I made recently, I would be having a fun time with them all during break. High School is a time full of drama, kids pitted against each other to protect their own egos, a time to figure out things about yourself, and a time to experiment (which isn’t always the best thing). 

I’m glad to already have friends who don’t care about popularity or outward appearance, because it’s always a scary battle in this hellscape. My friends and I all met in the very classroom where I sit, though I was introduced through my best friend, Sarah. 

She and I have known eachother for a while now, our friendship going on the fifth year mark soon. She recently had made a ton of new friends, and all in our class. Though I never really thought she was the social butterfly type, my suspicions about that were confirmed when she told me her little brother, Andy, had gotten a boyfriend, who just so happened to be related to the baddest girl in school-- Gio. 

Her name strikes fear, and maybe admiration into the hearts of many boys and girls of Hawkins High. No one fucks with her, because they, too, are afraid of what she will do to them. She drives a cool blue mustang, wears a leather jacket, and smokes cigarettes (Right in front of the teachers. They don’t even care; either that or they’re too intimidated to stop her). No one really knows much about her, and her voice is said to be the toughest sounding in the entire state. 

I’ve only talked to her a few times, given that we share a class together. Just this morning I spotted Sarah talking to her in the hallway, with Gio’s little brother searching through his locker next to them. She made eye contact with me, and I realized I was staring at her for a little bit. It was one of the most embarrassing moments in my life. 

I spun my pencil in my finger as I absentmindedly peered out of the window at the snowy hills, hearing behind me the chatter of Andy and his boyfriend, Stan. I heard the bell ring suddenly, and I blinked as I realized that class was over. I turned my body to grab my binder to my side, suddenly seeing Gio standing at Sarah’s desk, which was next to mine. Gio was here. And she was beautiful. Fuck.

As soon as I turned my body to her, we met eyes, and my heart felt like it was set on fire at that very moment. I heard her conversation with Sarah trail off as she started to look at me. “Who’s this?” She asked, to which Sarah’s eyes traveled to where I awkwardly sat. I looked from Gio to her, quickly, a nervous look in my eyes, which she could obviously see. She reached over and laid a hand on my shoulder.

“That’s my best friend, Brooke,” Sarah smiled at me, to which I waved at Gio, who smiled back and I felt like I was going to collapse right then and there. “Hey, Brooke,” Gio said, pushing herself up from where she was leaning, grabbing Sarah’s hand and pulling her up from her desk as well. Sarah obliged, seeming completely fine with this, like she wasn’t being touched by the coolest girl in school. Her brunette hair bounced as she started to walk towards the door of the classroom, not noticing that Gio wasn’t following, instead staring at me.

I blinked up at Gio, before realizing that we were locked in a staring contest of some sorts and shaking my head away as I looked downwards at my binder in embarrassment. “Sorry,” I tried, “I.. Uh.. Didn’t get that much sleep last night.” Great excuse to be staring at someone, Brooke. I grabbed my binder by its strap off of the floor and slung it over my shoulder, grabbing my papers off of the desk in a rush. I felt Gio’s hand on mine as she stared down at me, a smirk on her face. 

I could feel my cheeks on fire.

“It’s okay, Brooke,” She winked, and we stood there a few seconds until Stan walked up and impatiently tapped his older sister on the shoulder, motioning towards the door. Looking further towards Stan’s direction, I noticed he was holding hands with Andy. I felt the corners of my lips turn into a small smile. Ah, young love. I noticed as Gio dropped my hand, and I let it fall to my side.

Gio walked towards Sarah out of the classroom, his brother and his brother’s boyfriend trailing behind them, as Andy waved at me as he exited. I waved back before he was gone, and as they left I found I was the last one in the class, besides the TA, who sat in the corner at the teacher’s desk, looking bored as she spun a pencil around in her fingers boredly. 

“So, you’re Brooke, right?” She drawled, as I looked over at her, the sun shining on her figure through the blinds, casting the pale winter light on her form, her strawberry blonde hair flowing down her shoulders as she turned to look at me as well. “I wouldn’t expect Gio to be interested in someone like you, or Sarah.”

In reply, I shrugged as I slowly walked up to the desk and placed the papers that were due in the bin Mrs. Ash had set out. “I’m Day, by the way,” She sweetly smiled as she set down the pencil on the desk as well. “I only got this job as a TA because it seemed easy, but it’s super boring. I like watching the little friend group you guys have, though.” At that I smiled, she seemed nice.

“You should come hang out with us sometime,” I said, absentmindedly twirling the end of my ponytail on my finger. I saw her nod, and I nodded back as I turned to exit the classroom for the day.


	3. Chapter 3

Looking at my class, I suppose that it could have been a lot worse than it was right now. We didn't have people constantly fighting for popularity, and even the more popular ones didn't feel the need to rub it in your face. The class was varied with different people, which was fun sometimes. You had one kid who still looked like it was 2007, with eyeliner bigger than socially acceptable. And at this point I was pretty convinced she was the one where Sarah got her weed from. I think Gio and her would get along, they had the same vibe, I supposed. Dark, looking like they might kill you. We had El, who she seemed alright with. El was one of those people that was just.. there. She wasn't exactly popular but still seemed to be friends with everyone, I liked her. Or Becca, who I barely knew, all I really knew about her was that she was a nice girl and that I sat next to her with English. 

But maybe one of the more surprising people would be Teddy, who was constantly hanging out with Gio. It was a strange combination, someone who looked like they could kill you combined with someone that was that nice. There were times I hoped I could have been friends with her instead of Sarah. As much as I loved her, she could still be selfish at times and have more time for her addictions than she had for me.

It was the next day when I realized how I might had fallen for Gio. Ash had said something about an assignment, which hadn't been that interesting. Only when she said that you would do it with a partner, I shot up in excitement, if I would ever have a chance with Gio this would be it. But before I could even open my mouth to ask Gio if we could work together, she was already whispering to Sarah. Her soft pink lips moving too quick for me to even realize what she was saying, but the look on Sarah her face said enough. The way she had a small smile on her face, eyes shining behind her glasses. Obviously, working with Gio wasn't meant for me.


End file.
